


Stopped

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Black Mage Village, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Concept of Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Mr. 288 says there is nothing we can do once one of us stops moving...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for the prompt 'shower' at [](http://ff-love.livejournal.com/profile)[ff_love](http://ff-love.livejournal.com/). Use of the prompt very loosely since in my mind 'shower' brings up the word 'bath.' Minor characters are minor. Angst for some odd reason. I guess spoilers for the Black Mage Village. Slashy undertones? o_o;;

Mr. 56's P.O.V.

Mr. 288 says there is nothing we can do once one of us stops moving. I don't get it. Why did Mr. 36 have to stop moving? I'm still moving, so why can't he still be moving? We weren't that different. We both liked to bathe in the pond. We both liked help out around town. We both liked to volunteer to trade with the dwarves at Conde Petie. We both thought it was amusing that the dwarves had such a strange greeting.

 _“Rally-ho!”_ I can still hear 36 say in my head as clearly as if we were both standing at the entrance of the dwarf village. I'm not there; I'm in sitting by the pond by the cemetery. 36 is here with me, but he's not really here. His grave is a few feet away from me. He must be cold down there. I'm sitting on the ground, and I'm cold, so he must be freezing down there.

I really wish he'd start moving again. He would be all dirty, so I'd help clean him up in the pond. Before he stopped moving, we'd bathe together in the pond. He would smile, the only warning that I'd be showered with pond water. It had been fun.

I don't think I'd be able to bathe with anyone like that again. That's why I bathe under the moonlight, by the cemetery. No one else would come here at this time at night, and this way, if 36 starts moving again, I'll be here in the pond waiting for him.

I'm almost done my bath, but everything seems colder somehow. Maybe the water is cold? I should get out, but it's cold on land too. I dry off with a towel and put my warm clothes back on, ones 36 helped me make. They're usually very warm, but somehow, all I feel is cold...


End file.
